


Run Like a Rebel

by SuperStitious18



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, Magic, Some Legends are mentioned, Some Plot, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: “Is it always like this with you Earps?” Nicole panted breathlessly as she ducked behind cover just in time for a blast of fire to be thrown her way from the demon they were facing.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Run Like a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Wynonna Earp fic with some Legends stuff. Main thing you need to know is that I tried 😂

“Is it always like this with you Earps?” Nicole panted breathlessly as she ducked behind cover just in time for a blast of fire to be thrown her way from the demon they were facing. Oh, she was far from inexperienced in the ways of dealing with demons and magical creatures, she loved doing it. But damn, did these women have some fucked _up_ beings on their asses half the time.

Wynonna snorted as Waverly laughed a little nervously. “Can’t handle the heat, Haught stuff?” Wynonna quipped as she popped up from behind cover to shoot at the demon with Peacemaker.

“Aw, you ever gonna let that go? I told you my name’s not actually Haught!”  
  
“Until you tell me what it _is_ , then you’re Haught!”  
  
“Didn’t know you thought I was attractive!” Nicole teased, flashing her signature dimpled grin at the sisters before Doc’s shouts distracted them from their banter. 

Right, demon. 

Nicole popped back up and fired three shots at their enemy, squarely hitting it on the torso and making it stumble enough so that Wynonna had an open shot to send it to hell. Her best friend took the opening and _bam_ , she nailed it between the eyes and it was dragged straight down.

Nicole sighed. God, it was so much easier to have a gun that could damn demons to eternal suffering. Much quicker and a lot less tiring than trying to send them there herself via the magic portal express. Like, she'd sent a demon or two down to Uncle Lucifer herself but that didn't mean she wasn't _thrilled_ to have someone else do the dirty work.

Waverly came over and helped her up, giving her a sweet kiss before dragging her along to the celebration they usually had after kicking another demon's ass. Pizza and beer with Wynonna then a shower and cuddle time with her girlfriend.

But all in all, not a bad morning.

\------------

_Mama: Hey kiddo, how's the new job going?_

Nicole grinned as she got a text from her mother. She hadn't been gone from home too long and they _could_ just portal over to see her but they were trying to let her be her own adult. Doesn't mean they didn't miss her nor her not miss them along with her brothers.

_N: Pretty good! My boss says I'm a fantastic addition and he's glad someone cares and isn't a product of small town mind._

_N: okay some of that was my aggression but_

_Mama: I know, sweetheart. How's the progress with that girl? Waverly?_

Nicole blushed a little at the thought of her girlfriend. Waverly was amazing and beautiful and so _perfect_ that she often didn't stray too far from the redhead's mind. They'd only been dating for about a month now but god, it had been a wonderful month.

_N: Pretty good, we're dating now!_

_Mama: your father just burst into tears, jsyk. He's emotional that his baby is all grown and "saving china"?_

Nicole laughed. Her father was very emotional about how successful she was becoming and she loved him even more for it. 

_N: No saving yet, still getting my reputation as a person who has their sanity intact_

_Mama: baby. That's hard, you're our daughter !_

She snorted at that. Her mother did have a point about that. 

_N: m a m a_

_N: youre right but come o n_

_N: I gotta go though, CJ is demanding food and then I gotta go into work!_

_Mama: Okay sweetheart, let me know when you're at work? Have a good shift! I love you. <3 _

_N: I will, love you too mama. <3 _

\------------

Nicole dodged the next swipe from the razor fingered demon that was relentlessly coming after her. She really needed to send her Uncle a thank you note for the _wonderful_ demons he was supposed to keep in Hell. Really, she meant it.

She ducked the next jab and punched him squarely in the face, causing him to stumble backwards while holding what probably was his nose. A small amount of satisfaction ran through her veins as she socked him again, jet black blood spurted from his face. That was a little gross but she'd seen worse than a trauma induced nose bleed.

"Something tells me you're angry." She panted and grimaced as he roared, little flecks of saliva hitting her clothes and face. Nicole wiped her face, utterly disgusted to be on the receiving end of a spit shower. "God, why don't I ever get _normal_ demons? Why do they have to be tar covered-" she rolled out of the way of a sludge stream "-and ready to spit? Am I some kind of joke?" 

And where the _hell were the Earps?_ She really needed backup, as long as the tar demon was advancing on her and they were in such a public setting that she needed help, _any_ help before she could use her magic. Wynonna couldn't use _Peacemaker_ without risking harm to any surrounding civilians that remained. She was lucky enough that the monster scared off most bystanders but Nicole didn't know how much longer she could hold out without her fucking _backup._

"Hey ugly! Hands off our redhead?"

"Do it even _have_ hands?" The voices of her best friend and her girlfriend had never sounded sweeter than they did just then.

Wynonna shot into the air, completely ruining Nicole's plans for subtlety but it was effective in drawing the beast's attention to her and Waverly. Dolls and Doc joined the fray shortly after, a healthy amount of bickering following them They all knew Peacemaker couldn't send it to Hell but what the guys and the Earps _didn't_ know was that Nicole _could._

She waited until they had drawn the tar monster into the open alleyway between Shorty's and the neighboring building. Nicole shook her limbs, jumping a little and shifting her weight just to loosen up and get ready to summon her magic. She was ready to face the insane amount of questions from her Purgatory gang, she was ready to tell them just who the hell she was.

The perfect moment arose when the beast was in the alleyway, trapped near a dumpster because it got _stuck_ to the metal there. She didn't quite know how or why but it was… not a diversion she was about to let go to waste.

Nicole widened her stanced and shook out her hands a little, it'd been a while since she banished something but her uncle John made _sure_ she knew in the early stages of her training. Her brothers had been too small and innocent to really get it so he'd trained her to pass it on when they were older. 

She let out a sharp whistle and yelled at everyone to back up. The demon was going down, potentially with the dumpster it was attached too but she doesn't think a dumpster is worth more than avoiding anymore property damage or injuring extra civilians. 

"Haught, what the hell-?"

" _Foeda bestia-_ " she hissed and her magic activated, trapping the monster in a blue stasis. It screeched as it realized what was happening. Not everyday did they meet a warlock, let alone one who stemmed from such notorious teachers like she did. " _-_ _non exspectata hic."_ A shiny portal opened underneath it and the dumpster as fire licked up both object and demon. It started making hissing and awful screeching sounds as it was pulled in by the fires of Hell. " _Maledicam tibi, et mitte te ad Infernum!"_

And with that, the demon and the dumpster were sucked away and the portal snapped shut, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. The sisters and the guys were gawking at the empty space and at Nicole who was panting a little but looked… normal dare any of them think it. 

"What?" Nicole asked, a little confused as to why they were looking at her like that. "When you're the daughter of a Darhk and a Palmer, you tend to pick up a few party tricks along the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the latin (i used yandex translator and most of it is right from what i know): "Foul beast, you are not welcome here. I curse thee and banish thee back to Hell!"
> 
> Welp, let me know what y'all thought or hmu on tumblr @superstitious20


End file.
